


Director of Photography

by pinkpeaseblossom



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Instruction, Voyeurism, friends to porn directors, mdom, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpeaseblossom/pseuds/pinkpeaseblossom
Summary: It’s movie night at your best friend’s place! You love movie night, because you love spending time with her, and also you got super feelings for her, dude. But you know she’s been talking to someone else, so you’re hanging back.Except tonight she’s got a favor to ask- she wants you to help her take a ~sexy video~ for this guy. And you’re something of a film connoisseur, so why not? That’s what friends are for.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Director of Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Pastebin. Let’s see how AO3 goes for us.

[It’s movie night at your best friend’s place! You love movie night, because you love spending time with her, and also you got super feelings for her, dude. But you know she’s been talking to someone else, so you’re hanging back.

Except tonight she’s got a favor to ask- she wants you to help her take a ~sexy video~ for this guy. And you’re something of a film connoisseur, so why not? That’s what friends are for.

Feel free to improvise, adapt, and add as you’d like. I am but a vessel for the porn. The filming sequence in particular feels a little thin, so if you feel so inspired, ad lib or edit. SFX included because that’s how I visualize, but not necessary. As always, have fun, kiddos.]

[fade in] Yeah, but then there was a rights issue, so when they wanted to do a recap at the beginning of Evil Dead 2, they had to completely recreate the shots frame for frame. 

No, I know, it’s crazy. But you liked it? I promise the sequel is even better. We can watch it next week, is that cool?

Awesome. Well, your turn to pick what we watch. Are we going for another movie or did you want to catch up on any shows, or…?

(Actually, I have a favor to ask.)

Yeah, sure. We don’t have to watch anything. What’s up, what do you need?

(Well, you know the guy I’ve been talking to…)

Yeah, I know him. Well, really I only know that you’ve been talking to him. Oh my god, did he do something? Do I need to kick his ass? I’ll fucking find him right now.

(No! No, it’s just… well, it’s kind of embarrassing.)

What, what’s embarrassing? I literally can’t think of anything that would still be embarrassing after how long we’ve known each other.

(He sent me a video of him jerking off last night.)

No way, he did not! Can I see? I mean, he had to know you were going to show your friends. No one films their J-O sessions and expects it to stay private. [throat clear] Not that I know from experience.

(No, you can’t see it. Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is that I wanted to send him something back.)

See, that’s how I know you’re special. You get a video of a guy masturbating and your first instinct isn’t to show everyone you know, it’s to do something for him. That’s very sweet of you. So what did you want to send him? Like a picture of your tits? Do you need me to do that thing where I push them up while you take a selfie? Like last summer?

(No, oh my god, don’t remind me. No, uh, I was actually… I actually wanted to send him a video.)

Oh, you’re really going the whole nine yards for this guy. Must have been a great video if you want to send one back. Okay, when you say video, like, a cute little tease-y one, or- (Masturbating, idiot!) Jesus Christ, I get it, you want to make this guy a porno or something. … Hang on, I’m not sure where I come into this. What’s the favor?

(I can’t get the angle right.)

What angle? Do you mean you can’t get the camera where you want it?

(Dawning realization.) Oh my god. You want me to film you touching yourself.

Okay, you are not allowed to turn that red if you’re the one who’s asking for it. Look, it’s not even a big deal. You asked for a favor, I said I’d do it. Friends help friends get laid, right? So how do you want to do this?

(Um, I guess we should do it in my bedroom.)

Yes, bedroom does seem like a good idea. Do you still have those cute little string lights up? Those’ll be good.

What? I’m like, made to do DP shit.

(DP?!)

Nonono, not that kind of- director of photography? Like in movies? I- It just means I’m going to make your video look great, I promise. I take my job seriously.

(door opens) Oh, wow, it looks really good in here. Did you clean? You didn’t clean the kitchen, so- oh, you totally had this planned. This was the mission from the second I got here, huh? You just watched Evil Dead with me to butter me up.

(Yeah, sorry.)

Eh, don’t worry about it. A girl’s got needs, I get it. Okay, so how do you want to do it? Do you want to (throat clear) be naked, or did you have an outfit in mind, or- 

(She starts stripping.) -oh, uh, yeah, sure, okay, naked is fine. Hey, don’t hit me with any of that, Jesus, you’re throwing your clothes like they owe you money.

(tone shift- a little gentle) Hey. Hey, look at me. Slow down. I don’t want you to do this just to get it over with, okay? You shouldn’t… I mean, he’ll be able to tell if you’re not comfortable. So just, get comfortable, okay? It’s just me. We’re just hanging out. While you touch yourself. No big deal. 

Alright, get on the bed. Oh, uh, you should take your bra off.

(But my tits look better with it on.)

No, your tits do not look better in a bra. I promise you he wants to see them. I know they’re not gonna be as like, perky or whatever, but trust me on this.

(whisper to self) Fuck.

Okay, give me your phone. You just wanted to record it on here, right? Good. Horizontal or portrait?

I mean, horizontal is more immersive, I guess, but portrait will fill up his whole screen.

Portrait it is. I’m just going to get down on my knees down here, okay? This is the angle you were wanting, right?

Good. Okay. Ready when you are, dude.

(How should I start?)

Just pretend I’m not even here. How would you do this if it was just you? Not even for him. Just… touch yourself. 

Like that. Open your legs a little more.

(Sh, I don’t want him to know you filmed it!)

It’s okay, just send it to me later and I’ll edit my voice out, okay?

There you go. Like that. 

(softly) Fuck.

(She looks up.)

Nothing, nothing. Wait, no, squeeze your breast again. Closer to the nipple. Like that. Again. Now move your hand down your stomach.

(She hesitates.)

I know you don’t like your tummy, but just- it’ll look good. There you go. Down to your clit again. 

Uh-uh, not too fast. Finger yourself before you get carried away. That’s probably what he wants to see anyway.

Fuck, like that. Put another finger in. Hips up a little for me, okay? God, it’s cute when you curl your toes. Pick your knees up a little bit, it’ll- (breathless) it’ll show more of your pussy.

(slight man noise) No, no, I’m okay. I guess it’s just getting to me more than I thought. Sh, no, I don’t need to stop. Don’t stop. Keep fucking yourself.

Don’t forget your other hand, okay? Pinch your nipples for me. God, I can’t believe you wanted to keep your bra on, the way your tits hang when you do that… fuck, it looks so good, baby-

Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that. I just got carried away.

No, it’s just… it’s just really hot watching you play with yourself. He’s going to like it. Fuck, anyone would like it. You could go pro, really. Trust me, I’ve watched enough porn to tell.

Here, get up on your hands and knees. Facing me. Now just use the one hand to touch yourself, okay? I’m just going to stand up a little and get the camera a little higher-

(Her eyes go straight to your dick. Which is hard.)

Oh, shit. Okay, yeah, listen, I told you it was hot to watch you. It’s not like you’ve never seen me get a boner before. 

(You got hard watching me.)

Yes, I got hard watching you. Established. Can you just start touching yourself again so I can film it and you can send this asshole this obscenely sexy video?

(I thought we were just friends.)

We *are* just friends, okay, I just- also happen to think you’re really hot, and also happen to be losing my goddamn mind right now. Do you know how often I think about what it must look like when you get off, and then you just *casually* ask me to film you doing it? You’re fucking torturing me, so if we could just stay on task and get this over with--

(You told me not to try and get it over with.)

I know what I said before, but that was about you, I’m- I’m supposed to be your wingman, I’m not supposed to be getting all worked up and jealous--

(Jealous?)

(breath) Yes. Jealous. You know what? Fuck it. I don’t want this video to be for that prick. I want this video to be for me. I want to watch it over and over and over again. I want to watch you touch yourself the way I tell you to, because you’re a good girl who likes showing off. Aren’t you? You just couldn’t wait to show the camera your pussy, and your tits, and your beautiful fucking body. 

God, you have the prettiest fucking eyes. The camera doesn’t even show how big your pupils are getting right now.

Hey, what- (man noises as she grabs your dick through your pants) Oh my god, oh my god- you’re touching my cock, holy shit. Oh my god, yes, like that. Fuck. Look up at me while you mouth at my cock through my pants. Look at the fucking camera.

Do you want to suck my cock? Huh, is that it, baby? You like hearing me talk like that? Go ahead. Get my cock out of my pants and suck on it. Just the head, okay, take it slow. Tongue out for me. Good girl. Up to the tip, and then-

(She takes more of your length than expected.)

Oh, not a good girl, at all, huh? You’re a bad little girl for taking that much cock. I told you to take it slow and now I don’t know if I can hold myself back. Do you want me to fuck your mouth, baby? Was that why you swallowed my cock like that?

Good.

(wet noises) Fuck, look at you. Fucking gorgeous. Your whole body bounces when I fuck your mouth, did you know that? Because you’re leaning into it like a little slut. And your lips get so pouty and shiny. Fuck, I could do this all fucking day. 

I love how whiny you are. Is this not enough for you? Oh my god, are you still touching yourself? You still have your fingers inside your cunt, oh my god. Give them to me. Give me your hand, I have to- (wet noises as you suck her fingers)

Fuck, I’ve wanted to taste you for so long. I wanted to do it tonight, while we were on the couch- I just wanted to pull your pants down and bury my face in your cunt.

(She whimpers.)

(chuckle) I know, I know, baby. Soon, okay? But right now I really have to fuck you or I’m going to fucking explode. Come here, come here, up on your knees. Let me kiss you. 

(kissing noises) Mm? Oh, I’m just filming the way you kiss me, baby. Why stop the fun, huh? Mmm, give me your tongue back. I just want to suck on it for a second.

(wet kissing sounds) Fuck. Lay back. I have to fuck you. Is that okay? I think you want it too, baby, huh?

Shit. Okay. Give me your hand again. I want you to hold my cock while I push it inside you. I want you to feel me fucking throbbing.

(man noises) You’re so fucking wet. Does it make you wet when I film you, baby girl? Is that why you’re so soaked, because you like showing off your little holes? Oh yeah, like that, spread your legs wider. Knees up, baby, like I told you.

(fuckin sounds) Shit. Shit, I don’t think I’m going to last. Not with how fucking tight you are. Where do you want me to cum, baby?

Inside you? Yeah? You want me to cum in your little cunt? You think you can take that? Yeah? How much do you want it? Tell me. Tell me- oh god, oh *fuck*-

(Man noises.)

Jesus fucking Christ. Yeah, yeah I stopped recording. Why, did you still want to send him that? (chuckle) Somehow I don’t think he’d appreciate it.

Hey, c’mere. (kissing sounds)

Yeah? You figured out what you want to watch next?

Yeah. Yeah, we can watch that.


End file.
